Depending on vehicles, a side cowl top cover is placed between a front fender and a windshield. Such a structure is disclosed in, for example, JP 2011-98621 A.
The structure disclosed in JP 2011-98621 A will be described below with reference to FIG. 10.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a front fender 101 includes an end flange 102 provided at an end portion and extended downwardly.
A side cowl top cover 110 includes a V-shaped pawl 112 which is provided at an upper portion of a vertical wall 111 and in which the end flange 102 of the front fender 101 can be inserted. The side cowl top cover 110 includes a rectangular pawl 113 which is provided at a lower portion of the vertical wall 111 and which holds the end portion of a windshield 103. The side cowl top cover 110 is a resin-molded member.
The side cowl top cover 110 that employs such a structure is formed using a mold which generally includes a left mold and a right mold. However, an undercut portion 114 is present between the V-shaped pawl 112 and the vertical wall 111. This undercut portion 114 is formed by a different slide-type mold (partial mold) from the left mold or the right mold. Since the undercut portion 114 is opened downwardly, when a product is demolded from the mold, the slide-type mold is moved downwardly.
If the V-shaped pawl 112 and the rectangular pawl 113 are present on the same plane, the slide-type mold collides the rectangular pawl 113.
Hence, according to the structure disclosed in JP 2011-98621 A, the rectangular pawl 113 is placed in the depthwise direction of the figure so as to be sufficiently apart from the V-shaped pawl 112. Since it is sufficiently apart, a movement of the slide-type mold is not interrupted.
Although the shape of the side cowl top cover 110 is becoming more diversified, a structure in which the V-shaped pawl 112 and the rectangular pawl 113 are placed on the same plane is also required. It is difficult for the structure disclosed in JP 2011-98621 A to meet such a requirement. In order to meet this requirement, a side cowl top cover that employs a structure which facilitates designing of a mold and which is capable of enhancing the degree of freedom for designing of the shape of the top cover itself is required.